The sale of sheet material, pamphlets and books is generally promoted by its display in stores or market vending areas or at conventions. Due to space considerations, the display of sheet material and the like generally requires a horizontally stacked, stair-step structure designed to show at least the top portion of each different article. A vendor of such items who carries his merchandise from one vending location to another will normally keep the merchandise in the display rack to avoid continual removal and restocking of the merchandise. This means that the vendor must manhandle an often large and bulky display rack. In addition, such display racks take up a great deal of space in both transport and storage. During transport and storage, some such display racks do not provide adequate protection for the merchandise they carry allowing dust and debris to enter or allowing the merchandise to spill out.
What is needed is a display and storage rack for sheet material and the like which provides good visual display of the merchandise, is easy to carry and will better protect the contents thereof.